Bad Blood
by Cybella
Summary: Lita is feeling neglected in her relationship with Chris Jericho because of his touring. Chris Benoit has been her friend for years and he has a crush on her. He takes her out to cheer her up and things went too far. What will Lita do when Chris Jericho comes back and wants to make their relationship work? (Requested by MaddoxFangirl4life)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lita watched from the bedroom window as her boyfriend Chris Jericho drives off in the tour bus with his band. They just had another argument about his constant touring and how he never took any time off for her. She didn't know what happened to cause them to fight all the time. Things used to be so great in the beginning, but as soon as he started touring with his band, things were in a downward spiral.

It would start by Chris not coming home when he would say he would and when he does come home, he would be drunk or smell like some fragrance she wouldn't wear. She didn't want to think that he would cheat on her. Not after they been together for 10 years. She couldn't help but to think that there was someone else. She didn't have any proof so she didn't say anything. Then he would sometimes start arguments with her for no reasons. He would become distant at times and when she brought it up, Chris would say that it was nothing to worry about.

Lita wanted her relationship to work. She had put too much time and effort for it to be for nothing. She sighed and wiped the tears off of her face. Her phone rang and Lita's eyes lit up. She thought it was Chris calling to apologize to her and ran to get it. She grabbed it saw that it was not Chris, but her friend Trish Stratus who was also Chris's sister. She answered and said "Hello?"

"Hey Lita."

"Hey Trish."

Trish noticed the tone of Lita's voice and she didn't like it.

"Let me guess. Chris again?"

"Yes."

Trish scoffs.

"What did ya'll fight about this time?"

"The usual. I wanting to spend some time with Chris and him brushing it off like it was nothing. I'm feeling neglected and I don't like it."

Trish hummed in agreeance.

"I understand. I don't know what's going on with Chris, but I don't like it either. Band life has changed him and not for the better."

"I agree. I don't know what to do. I want our relationship to work, but at the same time, I'm tired of being the only willing to make it work. He has to make it work as well."

"I agree. How about this. Why don't we not talk about Chris for a while and have a girl's night out."

"I don't know Trish."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You need to have some fun. Take your mind off of things for a while."

Lita thought about it and agreed."

"Great. I'll pick you in an hour."

With that, the call ended and Lita went to go get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris Benoit sat at the bar watching the people having a good time, but couldn't find himself doing the same. He just had gotten a call from his ex who wanted to get back together with him. He said no and hung up on her. He shook his head as he threw back a shot. He and his ex-girlfriend had been broken for two years and it still somewhat hurts. He did everything he could for that girl and she still winds up cheating with his cousin.

Come to find out, she and his cousin had been together for the last six months of their relationship and she wasn't planning on telling him. She wanted her cake and eat it too. Chris had to find out on his own by catching them in the home they'd shared. Needless to say, he dumped her, threw all her stuff out and kicked his cousin's ass. He still hadn't talked to his cousin to this day.

Chris ordered another shot and watched as the bartender put it in front of him. He was about to drink it when he heard familiar voices. He looked towards the door and saw his two favorite women: Trish Status and Lita. He had been friends with Trish for 20 years. She'd helped him through the good and bad times and he was glad for it. On the other hand, Lita was the one he had a crush on. He couldn't remember when the crush started, but it hadn't stopped. He knew she was in a relationship with Chris Jericho and he's not one to mess up people's relationship. He saw the sad look on Lita's face and wondered what happened. He was about to find out.

"Chris?"

"Hey Trish. Lita."

"Hey."

Lita nodded her hello. She sat down and ordered a beer. Trish had done the same. Chris stared at Lita and the sad look on her face. He wondered what happened to put that look on her face.

"Chris?"

Chris snapped out of his thoughts when Trish called his name.

"Yeah?"

"You OK?"

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking about?"

"My ex called me earlier today. She wants to get back together and I said no." hung up on her."

"That bitch."

"Really Trish?"

"Yes. She was no good."

Chris shook his head.

"What about you two."

"Trying to get Lita out of her funk."

Chris looked at Lita who rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess. Trouble in paradise?"

"Yep."

"Can we not discuss this while we're here?" Lita asked

"Sorry." Trish said

"Want to play some pool?" Chris asked

Lita shook her head no as Trish said "Yes."

"Lita, come on. I brought you here to have fun after what Jericho did. You need this. Please?" Trish asked while drawing out the word please.

Lita looked away because she didn't want to get caught in Trish's puppy dog look. Chris laughed at the scene. Trish used that look on him many times and it worked every single time.

"Lita."

Lita looked up at Chris.

"You might as well play. Trish is not gonna stop until you agree with her. Trust me on that."

Lita looked at Trish was still giving her the puppy dog look. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine Trish, I'll play."

Trish squealed and led Lita to the pool tables with Chris following them. They found an empty table and racked the balls. It was Lita versus Chris with Trish playing the winner.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked as a smirk came across his face

"Been ready."

"Don't cry when you lose."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"You got jokes huh?"

"Who's joking?"

"Let's go. You got stipes and I got solids."

Lita shot first, breaking the balls and getting a striped ball into one of the pockets. Chris took his turn next and got a solid ball into one of the pockets. They went back and forth until all was left was the 8 ball. It was Lita's turn and she was trying to figure out a way to sink the 8 ball.

"You might as well stop Lita. I got this won." Chris said

"It's nice to dream Chris."

Lita hit the cue ball towards the 8 ball and sinks the 8 ball into the pocket. Chris starred wide eyed at the table.

"You cheated!"

"Did not. I got natural talent."

Chris couldn't help but laugh. He was glad that Lita was coming out of her shell a little bit. He saw the little smirk on her face and gave one back.

"I'll get you next time."

"We'll see."

Chris handed the pool stick to Trish and stood beside the table. Trish went to where Chris was standing at as Lita racked the balls again. Trish started the game and it was back and forth until Lita won again.

"I'm convinced she's cheating Trish." Chris said

"Tell him to stop hating Trish."

"Who's hating?"

"You!"

Trish could help but laugh. She was glad Lita was having fun.

"She's not cheating Chris. She's been playing pool for a long time."

"Whatever."

They played a few more games with Lita winning four games while Trish and Chris won one game each. They called it quits and walked towards the front door. Trish and Lita said goodbye to Chris and walk towards their car.

"Did you have fun?" Trish asked

"Yeah, I actually had fun."

"Good. You know Benoit likes you."

"Don't start Trish."


End file.
